Mortal Wombat
---- *Howlin Mad, Outworld *Hellhound, Earthrealm *Empress Kiley, Chaosrealm |officials= ---- *Outworld *Earth Realm, Generals3 *Chaos Realm |teamsenate = Generals3 |internationalrelations = See below |Forums = http://MortalWombat.org |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/mw |ircchannel = #mw |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Mortal%Wombat |statsdate = July, 30 2014 |totalnations = 54 |totalstrength = 2,109,067 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,057 |totalnukes = 637 |aidslots = 86 / 298 (28.86%) |rank = 58 |score = 8.84 }} '''Mortal Wombat' was created on October 13, 2011. History *October 22, 2011 Wombat Day - Mortal Wombat declares its existence lead by Enrage, Char, & Kiley *January 18, 2012 - MW passes 1 million alliance strength *August 9, 2012 - Protectorate treaty with Hellas announced in the MW cruises in Aegean Sea Treaty. *August 17, 2012 - ODP treaty with CRAP announced in the Wombat Crap Pile Accords Treaty. *October 3, 2012 - Protectorate with Hellas cancelled in Mortal Wombat Leaves the Aegean Sea *October 8, 2012 - VE Treaty upgraded to MDoAP in . *October 18, 2012 - ODP treaty with UCoN announced in the MW/UCoN Spooktacular ODP. *December 18, 2012 - Treaty with UCoN upgraded to MnDoAP announced in the MW/UCoN Partners in Crime. *January 29th, 2013 - Entered into the Equilibrium War in defense of their allies, VE. UCoN showed their solidarity to MW by riding in along side them. *March 11th, 2013 - MW surrenders to the Equilibrium War forces. *November 5th, 2013 - Entered the Disorder War along side their allies VE. *February 17th, 2014 - MW is victorious in the Disorder War as Non Grata and Nordreich surrender. *March 31, 2014 - Undisclosed treaty signed with INT; no formal announcement was made. *June 19, 2014 - MDoAP treaty with Umbrella announced in the There ain't no party like a Wombat party thread. Charter Mortal Wombat Charter (Abridged Version) Sections: *Leadership *Commandments *Wombats *Allegiance *Declaration of War and Use of Nuclear Weapons Section 1: Leadership Article 1: The Elder Gods -Mortal Wombat shall be ruled by 3 Elder Gods/Goddesses, those being the Gods of Out World (Foreign Affairs), Earth Realm (Internal Affairs), & Chaos Realm (Defense). -All decisions must be discussed between the 3 Gods with the majority vote being held as the final decision. -In circumstances of war, all 3 Elder Gods must agree in order to move forward. If one is absent or silent within 24 hours during conflict, a decision can be made between the 2 active Gods so long as the third is fully informed upon returning. -In circumstances of treaties during peacetime, all 3 Elder Gods must agree upon it for approval even if one is absent. During Wartime, emergency treaties can be passed with the votes of 2 Elder Gods. -Each Elder God is responsible for their own department and will be given full control to run it as they see fit with full respect and cooperation from the others. -In cases of emergency, an Elder God has the right to step in and take over over another Elder God's department. This is only allowable when actions not carried out within 6 hours would be detrimental to the alliance's survival. Article 2: The Seat of Demi-God Each department will have no less than one Demi God. While they have no official power to influence the alliance's policies, each Demi God will be under the direction of the Elder God of their department and expected to perform whatever duties are assigned to them. They are required to host regular counsel with the Elder Gods and seek guidance before implementing any new programs to ensure their focus is aligned with the over all focus of the alliance. Article 6: Leadership Responsibilities *To ensure the strength and well being of the alliance. *To help counsel and encourage new nations on their growth. *To create a fun and enjoyable atmosphere where people make friends as well as discuss game issues. *To work towards building a strong and stable influence in CN politics. *To foster and nurture friendly relations with our allies both in peace time and war. *To provide military support to all nations in MW as well as all allies. Section 2: Wombatship Article 1: Privilege of Wombatship Getting a membership to Mortal Wombat is a privilege and should be treated as such. All members are required to follow MW rules and regulations as well as staying active on MW forums. Article 2: Requirements to obtain membership *All novices must complete a full application. *All novices must make whatever changes to their nation deemed necessary. *All novices applicants must take the MW admissions exam within 7 days after getting accepted. Applicants have 3 tries to pass the entrance exam. *Novices are required to post on the introductory forum thread. Article 3: Rights as a Wombat All members are granted the right to protection provided by fellow alliance members. If the member needs protection due to their own action which breaks any MW rules or regulations, this right is null and void. Every member has the right to take part in all programs ran by the alliance as long as they meet the program's set requirements. All members are guaranteed the right to express their opinions, whether positive or negative about the alliance's inner and outer workings so long as they do so in a respectful manner. Name calling or use of abusive language makes this right null and void. Any member accused of breaking any rules or regulations will be dealt with by the Mortal Wombat Leadership. All members have the right to peacefully leave the alliance once all their debts have been repaid and a proper resignation posted during peacetime. Section 3: Commandments Breaking any of the following rules or regulations will result with you being brought before the Leadership for possible disciplinary action or expulsion. *Declaring war on a nation without prior authorization during peace time is not allowed. *All tech deals must be completed as agreed upon by all MW parties involved. *All members are required to follow the wonder outline. *All new members must be on the green team, unless otherwise given permission. *Posting on the CN forums must be respectful of those involved. *All members must follow the direct orders given to them by the Elder Gods and Demi Gods during war time. *Espionage is not acceptable within Mortal Wombat. Taking screenshots and/or logs of private conversations and other information without consent form the Elder Gods is strictly forbidden. Section 4: Allegiance Article 1: Alliance Comes First All members acknowledge and accept that the alliance as a whole comes before any individual nation. No treaties may be entered into that could put MW's sovereignty at risk. Article 2: Allies All allies are to be treated as if they are one and the same as MW. The well being of their nations is just as important as the well being of our own. Section 5: Declaration and Execution of War Article 1: Acceptable DOW Reasons *Attacks made against a member with the opposing alliance refusing to resolve the issue peacefully. *An alliance poses itself as a threat to MW's sovereignty over its own nations. *A nation is caught sending spies to a member's nation with the approval of their alliance's government. *An alliance is caught actively poaching MW's members. *A rogue nation has declared on a member. *Any other reason that the entire Elder God Council view as an attack or threat to its sovereignty. Article 2: Approval of War Individual wars may be approved by the Elder God of Chaos Realm or any Demi God of Chaos Realm. If no one from Chaos Realm can be reached within 12 hours, any other Elder God may approve an individual war so long as they inform the Elder God of Chaos Realm post haste. -Alliance wide wars must be approved unanimously by all 3 Elder Gods. If one is absent or silent within 24 hours during conflict, a decision can be made between the 2 active Gods so long as the third is fully informed upon returning. Article 3: Use of Nuclear Weapons The use of nuclear weapons on an individual war must be approved by at least by 2 Elder Gods. International relations See also